Rebel Romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Graver Britrim, Rebel Colonel, long time friend of Jyn Erso. After parting ways with Saw and his army to join the Rebels, he assumes he would never meet Jyn again... He was wrong. Rated T for Violence, Death and Profanity. Possibly follows Movie fully. Chapters on Thursday. This chapter will be 900 words. Semi infrequent updates. On hold after next chapter.
1. Rouge Rebel

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Art and Disney do.**

 **(Lah'mu 13BBY Raioballo Sector.)**

Young 8-year Graver Britrim continued to walk with his Commander: Saw Gerrera, they walked to a small bunker as Graver drew his DL-44 blaster as Saw knocked on the metal as Graver dropped into the bunker and saw a girl who looked like she was his age and clad in simple clothing.

"Are you Jyn? I'm Graver, we're the good guys."

Graver said as Jyn hesitantly nodded as Graver motioned to the ladder as they climbed up the ladder as Graver followed Saw and Jyn towards the UT-60D U wing that had brought him and Saw to the planet, Glaver made sure to stand besides Jyn to make sure she would feel safe.

He also knew they had to leave quickly as the Empire would probably descend on Lah'mu now that they knew the Ersos were on the planet.

That was 13 years ago and it would the start of his friendship with the young girl.

 **(Yalvin 4, Outer Rim, Gordian Reach, 0 BBY.)**

Graver looked down at the Colonel Badge on his chest he looked off to the side where the rest of Bravo one stood, he frowned upon remembering the memory before he turned to meet a man he had known for a few years after he had joined the main Rebels.

Captain Cassian Andor.

"Captain, did you need something? I was just thinking about something important…."

Graver said as the Captain shook his head, Graver had been on a handful of missions when he was a Corporal and Cassian was simply a Private for the Alliance's Intelligence Division while Graver had chosen army special forces.

"Nothing sir… It's nothing, I just wanted to tell you that Bravo one is ready to head out to Wobani… General Draven sighed off and authorized the mission himself."

Cassian stated as the 22-year-old Republic Colonel nodded, dusting off his red jacket and made sure his boots were tightly secured as were his helmet.

"Let's get going then, Captain… We have a schedule to keep… We don't get Erso, we don't get the path to Saw and the new Imperial Project clear."

Graver stated, making sure to keep his voice level as he walked towards the U-Wing, he wouldn't let Cassian know his true feelings towards the mission as he pulled a faceplate over his helmet, hiding his face as he climbed onto the dropship.

He ignored K-2SO's listing off various tech lists and other minor information and looked at his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol as he sighed and checked the power setting, the U-Wing broke orbit and jumped to Hyperspace.

"Jyn is going to hate me… Then again… Saw hurt us both all those years ago… Well, at the very least… I'm breaking her out of jail… Like I did before…"

Graver said to himself, his voice muffed by the faceplate on his helmet as the U-Wing continued to travel through hyperspace as the Colonel looked up at Cassian.

"Cassian, how much do you know about the mission? What did General Draven tell you?"

Graver asked the Rebel Captain as he leaned back in his seat to look at his commanding officer, Sergeant Melshi and his 2 Rebel Soldiers looked up from their seats in the back.

"We're supposed to retrieve Jyn Erso, a fugitive of the Empire, a former soldier for Saw Gerrera and the daughter of Galen Erso… Not much else to know, slip in, neutralize the Imperials, rescue Jyn and take her back to base."

Cassian replied as Graver cursed and looked at the Rebel Intelligence officer before shaking his head.

"That's close, but not quite, Jyn isn't just some random girl… Least in terms of skill, Captain… Let me handle her once she gets out… No offence to you or Sergeant Melshi and his men… But you won't be able to handle Jyn once you break her out…"

Graver muttered as the Rebel Sergeant was about to respond when K-2SO spoke up.

"The odds of Jyn Erso attempting to escape Alliance custody after rescue is 98.25% percent… Colonel Graver is right, caution is advised…. I shall accompany the extraction team… My assistance is required."

The droid put in as Cassian simply nodded, silencing the Rebel Sergeant as the U-Wing continued through hyperspace as Graver closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift to sleep as the trip through hyperspace would take a few hours due to how far away Wobani was.

The last thing the Rebel Colonel remembered saying was for someone to wake him up when they dropped out of hyperspace.

 **(Wobani, 2 hours later, Bryx system, Imperial Detention and Labor Camp LEG-817)**

 _Bravo One_ dropped out of hyperspace and descended towards the planet as one of the Rebel Soldiers tapped Graver on his shoulder as the Rebel Colonel woke up as Cassian and K-2SO glided the Rebel ship down to a small clearing as the Rebel squad cleared out.

"Remember, ill handle Jyn, just take out the Stormtroopers and any other Imperials… She's on a HCVwA9 Turbo Tank… I can't believe they're still using them… Thought we were the only ones using them… Wait, wrong model."

Graver muttered as the Rebels spread out, Graver spotted the Turbo Tank that was transporting his long-time friend as the Rebel squad tossed a pair of Ion Grenades that disabled the tank's wheels as they placed a Thermal Detonator on the door as Graver and K-2SO waited at the door as he turned to the Security Droid and held up a hand.

"Please, allow me Kay…"

Graver asked as the sound of 2 blasters went off as Sergeant Melshi and his men could be heard talking in the cabin before the sound of Binders being unlocked was heard before they both heard the sound of a shovel hitting flesh was heard.

Graver tensed as a figure leapt out into open air before Graver reached up, caught the figure and helped Kay wrestle it to the ground.

"Sorry Jyn… Long time no see, huh?"

Graver asked as the girl looked up at her long-time friend's masked face with surprise.

"GRAVER!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter had a massive jump from past to present… I will be flashing back and forth from past and present in the story… As for the story? It will mostly follow the plot of the movie with major changes from here and there, Graver is going to be the main character alongside Rouge One…. I Might be updating this story on Mondays but for now the updates will be infrequent. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Debriefing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Rouge Romance. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Art and Disney do.**

 **(13BBY UT-60D U wing** _ **Bravo One**_ **.)**

Graver knew Jyn could tell who he was, the mask he wore with his helmet covered his face but the Rebel Soldiers in the U-Wing on its way to Yalvin 4 had said his last name and the DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol that sat in his holster showed exactly who he was.

"You're looking great…. Its been a long time, Jyn… Still getting into trouble for ticking off the Empire?"

Graver asked as Jyn glared at him, Sergeant Melshi and the rest of Bravo Team said nothing as the thief and daughter of Galen Erso spoke up.

"This is what happened to you after you abandoned Saw? I thought you hated the war, Graver."

Jyn spat as the U-Wing came out of Hyperspace and dipped towards Yalvin 4 as Graver spoke up.

"I hated how the war went for innocent people, Jyn… I didn't hate the Rebellion… Just people like Saw who went way too far to win…"

Graver stated as the U-Wing settled into the Temple that the Rebels had called a home since the Rebellion had freed Lothal.

Sergeant Melshi and his men took Jyn off the U-Wing as Kay started a diagnostic on the craft as Graver made his way to the command center.

He found Mon Mothma and General Draven stood around a Holoprojector as the Rebel Colonel took his place.

"General Britrim, glad you could join us… I'm suppose your assignment to liberate Jyn Erso was a success?"

Mon Mothma stated as Cassian entered the room, Graver removed his face plate to raise an eyebrow as the leader of the Rebel Alliance offered the Colonel a smile.

"I am promoting you for your successful mission… You will be leading the next operation alongside Captain Andor…. I hope that is alright with you…"

Mon Mothma said as she tossed Graver a Generals Plaque as he pinned it to his chest just as Jyn entered the room.

Graver eyed Cassian as Draven started to speak up, looking at a datapad as he did so.

"You've been calling yourself… Liana Hallik… Is that correct?"

Draven asked as Graver glared at his fellow Rebel General, the mask that covered him allowed him to raise an eyebrow as Jyn was silent, it did nothing to prevent Draven from continuing to talk.

"Procession of unsanctioned weapons, forgery of Imperial documents, aggravated assault… Escaping from custody… Resisting arrest… If the Imperials knew who you were…"

Draven said smugly as Graver growled for the Rebel General to shut it.

"This is a Rebellion, isn't it? I rebel."

Jyn said simply as Graven started to speak up.

"Damn it, stop Draven, this is a debriefing, not an intimidation or interrogation… You're not going to get her to help us by threats…"

Graver hissed, knowing what Draven was trying to do, he was trying the typical Rebel Intelligence tricks, trying to break Jyn down, show her who was in charge, it was one reason Special Forces and Intelligence never got along.

"Jyn Erso? That is your given name, isn't it?"

Draven asked as Jyn froze up, she looked like she had been shot by a stray blaster bolt, she was struck by having heard her actually name in years.

"Damn it, Draven! Enough, you're going to destroy the entire Alliance by your Intimidation garbage tactics!"

Graver hissed as Draven was able to say one more thing before Mon Mothma forced him to leave.

"Daughter of Galen Erso… A known Imperial Collaborator in Imperial Weapons Development.…"

Draven asked as Jyn once again froze up before a glare from both Mon Mothma and Graver caused him to back out of the room as Graver looked at Mon Mothma.

"I swear to the Force I hate him, he never knows when to stop needling… Jyn?"

Graver asked, setting his helmet to the side as Mon Mothma turned to look at Jyn.

"What is this?"

Jyn asked as Mon Mothma looked her in the eye before speaking.

"It's your chance for a new start… General Britrim and I think you might be able to help us…"

Mon Mothma said as she turned to Graver as he grunted before Jyn turned to digest the information.

"There's a bounty on your head…"

Jyn muttered as Mon Mothma turned to look at Graver.

"You already know Graver… The other man is Captain Cassian Andor… Graver, I've transferred all the details for OPERATION FRACTURE to your datapad…. I will leave you and Jyn to talk things over… I have to go discuss possible operations against the Empire and our next course of action."

Mon Mothma said as she left the chamber, leaving Jyn, Graver and Cassian left in the room.

"Graver, what the hell is going on?"

Jyn asked as Graver grabbed his datapad and held up a finger as he turned to Cassian.

"You tell her your part after I tell her mine, sir… Jyn, Mon Mothma and I think you're the key to finding your father… He's the key to whatever the Empire is building… To do that, we have to find Saw… Mon Mothma and I thought you'd be able to talk to him and work something out…"

Cassian said as Jyn froze up once again as Graver sighed and shook his head.

"Why am I the only one who seems to know how to talk to Jyn?"

Graver muttered as Jyn froze up, Graver knew the issue of Galen was a tricky subject for her, it always was when he had known her.

"What would I get if I help?"

Jyn asked as Graver grabbed his helmet and put it over his head.

"You get to go free and vanish while we cut the Empire to shreds."

Graver hissed in a tone Jyn knew all too well from the boy as his helmet locked onto his armor as the Rebel General turned and led Cassian out of the room, he offered Jyn a look of curiosity before turning and vanishing into the Rebel Base.

He had a mission to oversee, and as a General, that also meant getting soldiers ready as well.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for taking this long to update the story, as I said, the updates will be more and more infrequent… As for the story chapter being short? I had planned for this chapter to be 2500 or so words but I didn't have the time to update this chapter the way I wanted. Next chapter might be next Saturday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I will be making a god of war story and a Spiderman or Halo story soon.**


	3. Mission to Jedha

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Rouge Romance. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Art and Disney do.**

 **(UT-60D U-Wing** _ **LMTR-20,**_ **Inbound to Jedha.)**

There were many things that Graver hadn't expected to be in his life, a Rebel for one, that had changed after his parents were killed in an Imperial Airstrike on the planet Garel.

Being a General was another, he cleaned off his DL-44 Heavy Blaster as he looked at Jyn, she had taken a Blastech A180 blaster pistol from the U-Wing before Kay had caught her.

"You know I'm not angry at you, right? I know you hate me for joining the Rebels…."

Graver said as Jyn was silent, the tension was thick enough to be cut by a Vibroknife.

Jyn glared at Graver before speaking up as the U-Wing continued on its way to Jedha, a battalion of Alliance Pathfinders were awaiting them.

"I thought you said that you were done with the war last time we saw each other."

Graver heard Jyn spat out as he crossed his arms, they were 16 the last time they met, Graver remembered that mission, the taste of dirt on his lips, his arms heavy from firing and dead soldiers all around them.

"I was done with Saw, Jyn… I never said I was done with the war… Hate me all you want, I still think of you as a friend."

Graver said as Jyn was silent, there was nothing more for the duo to say as Graver turned up the collar of his coat and then his hood as he crossed his arms in amusement.

"There isn't much more I can say, Jyn… Trust me if you want… But I left for my own reasons and I joined the Rebels under Mon Mothma out of my own choice… Not everyone can bare to see the Imperials lord over the entire Galaxy, taking what they want and beating down everyone who tries to stand up to them."

The Rebel General stated as he looked down at his blaster and his uniform, he was a lot of things but he wasn't a better liar then Jyn, he had found that out as a fact when he was 12.

"Captain, bring Jyn to the main city when we arrive… I want to check with the Rebel soldiers on the moon when we get there."

Graver ordered, as a general, that meant that he could countermand any of the other Rebel orders.

Except for the ones made personally by Mon Mothma, he majorly outranked Cassian and he wanted to make sure the Captain knew it.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure that she meets Saw… What about you and the others? The way I heard it, we only have a few platoons on Jedha, we pulled most of our forces out when the Partisans moved in."

 _Partisans_ , that was the name for Saw's Rebel group, the same one that Jyn and Graver had been a part of, Jyn's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to Graver whose eyes narrowed at the name of the group.

"I know, Cassian, I served with those murderers… Their bloodthirsty, and they aren't with us… Saw is the only Partisan that should matter…. The Partisans would gladly destroy the city and kill innocents just to take out a few Imperials…. Don't take your eyes off the Partisans… Their kill you, their kill Jyn… Anyone who they don't care about, they will kill… Collateral damage to them… It's one reason I left them to rot…"

Graver stated, looking Jyn dead in the eye for the rest of his talk, he didn't care if the words hurt Jyn, he and her both knew they were horrible people and he wanted Jyn to know that he despised their former allies.

The U-Wing dropped out of Hyperspace and began to drop towards Jedha, Graver noted the lack of Star Destroyers over the planet, if Saw was as dangerous as the Empire thought they were, there would be a full military blockade of the moon and wouldn't be a way to get to the planet.

"There's no Star Destroyers… I don't like it, Saw's much more dangerous than the Empire thinks he is… He's one of the Empire's most wanted terrorists… This doesn't seem right."

Graver stated, causing Jyn to nod, both knew how dangerous the man was, he had turned them both into the warriors they were today, that should have been a clue that something was wrong.

"The Empire has been slowly pulling its forces out… There's been some chatter and rumors, Gr… General, that's what I heard."

Graver heard from Cassian, he still frowned all the same, there was danger on Jedha, Najedha, the planet which Jedha, which was the moon of the planet, continued to spin as if the war below didn't affect the planet at all.

"We're going to be setting down just outside the city, General… that's as close to the city as we can get."

Cassian reported from the cockpit as Graver looked over the seat at the controls, he was about to say something when he looked at the sensors and turned to Cassian.

The controls showed a Star Destroyer, which Graver frowned at, that much firepower and reinforcements meant that the mission was much more dangerous.

"Wait 15 minutes then head into town… I want to meet with the rest of the SpecForce soldiers then leave with you… If there's THAT in our way, then we're going to need as much firepower and back up as possible…."

Graver muttered as the U-Wing set down and powered down, Graver pulled his hood over his head and set out a few feet as Jyn and Cassian joined him.

"What's with the Destroyer?"

Jyn asked, causing Cassian and Graver to frown and look at her as Graver crossed his arms.

"Saw, they brought that destroyer in recently after he started raiding the Crystal Shipments… I forgot about the _Dauntless_ … Damn it, that's going to make things more dangerous like I started to say before… I'll be back soon…. Don't move at all, Cassian."

Graver ordered as he walked off, Jyn watched him as he walked into the plains.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is shorter then the others and I'm so sorry for not updating this story sooner… As for how Rouge One is going to go? Graver and the others are going to survive the events of Rouge One. Next chapter will be soon but I'm not sure when, until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Recon on Jedha

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Rouge Romance. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Art and Disney do.**

 **(Jedha.)**

Graver walked next to Jyn, he kept scanning the street with his eyes, taking in the locations of Stormtroopers and other Imperials who could pose a threat.

"How many damn Stormtroopers are on this moon…. There's way more than I thought."

Cassian muttered, Graver turned to him and crossed his arms they walked with Jyn through the streets.

"It's because of Saw and his Partisans, Captain…. They are much more dangerous than you think they will be… Trust me, their just as much a danger to us as they are the Empire… I know."

Graver muttered, he kept his blaster next to him, ready for a fight, he knew the Partisans would start something with the Empire soon.

"Keep an eye on Jyn…. She'll try to run the first chance she gets."

Graver muttered, he looked around and saw that Jyn was gone, he wasn't afraid as Cassian was and he turned to Cassian and motioned at the beggars.

"Just look in the places you don't expect, Captain…. I'm going to talk to one of the merchants."

The Rebel General muttered before walking away, he didn't really go to talk to a merchant, he didn't have many credits, at least on him at the time.

But he wanted an excuse to spy on the Stormtroopers and Imperial officers on the streets around them, he was a General and he knew how important he was to the rebels at the moment, especially with General Madine away and on a different campaign to assist the Rebel Alliance.

"Mon Mothma, I do wish to tell you that once again that the entire Alliance is going to be in the crosshairs if this goes sideways…. Saw isn't entirely the most…. Stable character at the moment…. You and I know how Anti-Empire he is…. Even if it means killing anyone on their warpath."

Graver muttered over his comlink, he looked out from his hood and saw Cassian with Jyn, a blinded man and a man with a blaster canon on his back.

"General, I know you have concerns at the moment…. But there isn't much choice for us…. We have very little intel on the Imperial Superweapon… And sending soldiers out into the field is the only thing we can do… I know you and most of the Special Forces and Army forces…. We can't do that… We have to-…"

Mon Mothma started to say before Graver heard an explosion cut them off, Graver cursed and drew his weapon.

"I'll have to call you back, ma'am…. Something just blew up in our face."

Graver muttered, he fired a blaster bolt at one of the Stormtroopers as he slid behind a corner.

"Graver!"

Jyn yelled before she pulled out her A-180 Blaster Pistol from her holster and ducked behind a pillar as over a dozen Stormtroopers and a dozen or so Partisans began to light up the street with blaster shots.

"Yep… Same old scumbags that I've known from when I was teen… I hate these dirtbags…"

Graver muttered, he rose enough to fire a cluster of shots, downing 3 Stormtroopers and turning both sides to him.

Jyn watched Graver duck back as another group of Stormtroopers rounded on them.

"This what you wanted, Graver?"

Jyn taunted, Graver rolled his eyes and fired another 6 shots, killing 5 of the Stormtroopers and knocking the blaster out of his hand.

"No, just happy this powder keg erupted earlier then I thought it would…. I prefer fighting then sneaking around…"

Graver muttered, glad that he had packed more than enough ammo packs for him to use.

"Besides, you'd miss this, Jyn…. Cassian, don't count on the Partisans…"

Graver muttered and Cassian fired, Graver saw Jyn break her cover, he traced where she was running to a small kid who was crying in the middle of the street.

Graver saw one of the Partisans fall to the ground, he turned to Cassian who had a smoking blaster in his hands.

"Seriously? I said watch them, not shoot them…. Damn it, Andor…"

Graver muttered, he turned and gunned down 2 Stormtroopers who were turning to blast at Jyn, he kept his eyes on the TX-225 GAVw 'Occupier' Assault Tank that blasted a terrace where some of the Partisans were firing from.

Graver didn't want to think about what the cannons did to the Partisans and just focused to deal with the Stormtroopers at the moment.

He gunned down the last of the Stormtroopers and watched the Partisans retreat.

"Damn vultures…."

Graver motioned and put his blaster in its holster and looked at Jyn, she looked tired, Graver took her hand and pulled her into the ally with Cassian following as more Stormtroopers flooded into the Area.

"Stay down…. The city is going to be on lockdown soon… That's just great…."

Graver muttered, he turned and saw two Stormtroopers coming from the ally way, another 2 came from the other way.

Graver pulled out his Vibroknife behind him, Jyn pulled out one of her batons.

Jyn slashed one of the troopers in the stomach before snapping his neck, he killed the other with a slash to his back, ducking the attempt to swing their rifle at him.

He turned to see Jyn take out the two Stormtroopers with hits from her batons before scooping up one of the E-11s and firing and taking down the new Stormtroopers.

She fired a shot over his shoulder, a KX-Series Security Droid crashed to the ground.

"Did you now that was me?"

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was short but the next chapter will be longer, I also want to point out there will be several changes to the movie. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks on Thursday and will show Graver and Jyn facing off against the Imperials. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Faith in the faithless

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Rouge Romance. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Art and Disney do.**

 **(Jedha.)**

Graver looked at the binders he, Cassian, and Jyn wore. He hated the plan, they had rounded the corner only to run into a patrol of Stormtroopers.

That had been when Kay started trying to lie, Graver wanted to groan, they had come so little just to fail. That had also been when the man that Jyn had seen before had come and started to deal with the Stormtroopers.

"Damn binders…."

Graver muttered, picking the cuffs, special forces like him had been trained to deal with binders and Graver had learned to hack them when he was a teen.

He tossed them to the side the second he picked them and punched the Stormtrooper nearest to him, he heard Jyn attacking the other Stormtrooper as he drew his Vibroknife with his free hand.

He slashed his knife across the stomach of the Stormtrooper, killing the Imperial as he heard the man from before fighting the Stormtroopers, he turned and started to draw his DL-44 from his holster.

"General, there are no more hostiles."

Kay reported before the sound of more boots was heard, more Stormtroopers, Graver knew from the sound of boots.

There was more then a dozen, too many for him to handle. He turned to fire anyway only to hear the crack of blaster bolts from behind him, they fired at the Stormtroopers, mowing them down like Grass.

"How the hell…"

Graver muttered, no sniper in history could fire that quickly, he and Jyn turned to see who had fired and saw a man with red armor and unkept hair, he held a repeating blaster cannon in one hand and a Lightbow in the other, which he handed to his friend.

"Nice work, I've never seen a soldier shoot down that many Stormtroopers that quickly."

Graver muttered, he heard nothing from the man behind him, he was ignored and sighed. He turned and marched back to Kay.

"Go and gather the Rebels on the edge of the city, at the first sign of incident, tell a squad to track us and come after us and the rest to retreat and return to Yalvin…. Got it?"

Graver ordered, Kay nodded, he had orders from Cassian but Graver outranked the captain by a large margin.

"I will make sure you have backup for when you are captured, General… I still think I should stay with you, however."

Kay muttered, Graver was about to argue with the droid over his joke, which he found slightly amusing, but the Security Droid turned and walked off, he was about to give an order to Cassian when he heard the whine of energy weapons.

He racked his brain, they weren't E-11s, that made them… he turned and fired at the fire clack of an energy weapon, cutting down a Partsian.

"Put the gun down before we just finish you off now…"

Graver heard from behind him, he turned and saw a band of Partisans, they aimed their guns at the group.

"Stop, can't you see we are not on the side of the Empire? Let us pass in peace!"

The man from before said as Graver growled and aimed at the Partisan Tognath, they might have outnumbered him but they weren't smarter then him.

"How about I put you down? You damn Partisans nearly killed a group of citizens just to take out a tank and a squad of Stormtroopers… Was it worth it?"

Graver hissed, he turned to see a man come to kick him to the ground before he turned and punched the man to the ground.

"Graver, put the damn blaster down…. Anyone who hurts me or my friends will answer to Saw himself."

Graver heard Jyn say, he didn't lower his blaster, they could shoot him to death if they wished, he would never make a deal with the Partisans, at least while he was alive.

But he wasn't the Rebellion, and they were still going to be needed while he was around and he knew petty grievances wouldn't save lives.

"And why is that, girl?"

The Tognath asked while two Partisans began to move in towards Graver, he noticed them and slightly tensed, prepared to take them out.

"Because Saw knows me…. Because I'm the daughter of Galen Erso…"

Jyn muttered, the Tognath motioned to the Partisans and gave a simple order.

"Capture them."

The Tognath muttered, Graver turned and headbutted a Partisan before he turned to see Jyn and Cassian surrendering. The same was happening with the man with the cannon and the blind man.

Graver turned to give himself up when the courtyard exploded into light as a grenade was tossed at the Partisans, it exploded in a ball of light, blinding the soldiers and allowing Graver to rush off, there was several Rebel Commandos behind him as he ran.

He would follow the Partisans to their base, he would rescue his friends… And then he would find Saw.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Sorry this chapter was short and not much talking happened, I wanted to worry about the action. Next chapter will show Graver and his strike team going to meet Saw… As for the updates, they will be somewhat infrequent and I might post when the next chapter is. Until next, next week. Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Rescue Op

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Rouge Romance. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Art and Disney do.**

 **(Jedha.)**

Graver led the Squad of Rebel Commandos through the Desert, if he was captured, he would be in a better position to deal with the Partisans.

"Sir, we're still tracking the Partisans…. Should we send for reinforcements?"

Graver heard from one of his Rebels, he turned and looked at the Rebel Commando in question, if they had to call in reinforcements, they would expose the Rebels and their true strength, something Graver refused to allow to happen as long as he lived.

"No, the second we call in reinforcements, the Empire is going to rip this moon apart to go after us… Best thing we can do now it is regroup with the rest of the Rebels… After we break in, we evac, we can't let Jedha be destroyed just to handle a simple mission, soldier… Not even one of the most important missions in the entire Rebellion…"

Graver stated, he drew his Blaster from his holster and pulled down his mask over his face, he would face the Partisans, he would save Jyn, then he would deal with Saw and the empire.

 **(Death Star, 20 minutes to firing.)**

Krennic was not a man to dawdle, he was a man who liked to test the tools he liked to create as soon as possible.

That being said, he didn't like to have his patience tested…. At all.

"Sir, all Imperial Forces are being evacuated from Jedha as we speak, all forces will be evacuated in 15 minutes…"

The leader of Krennic's Death Squad reported, the man was an imposing soldier, and served as Krennic's second in command, enjoying the rewards of guarding an Imperial Weapons Director.

"Inform me the second that the moon is barren, captain…. I want to leave Jedha a smoking ruin and be done with this farce…. The sooner the moon is nothing more than a Charnel House… The sooner Tarkin will be outcasted and the Death Star will belong to its true master…"

Krennic ordered, the captain nodded and left, Krennic turned and brushed off his shoulder, it wouldn't do to have a dirty uniform when the greatest weapon in history was to be unveiled to an unsuspecting galaxy.

 **(With Graver and Rebel Platoon.)**

Generals didn't usually lead military units like this, Graver chuckled at being a general, he had too much importance to the Rebellion to be wasted on a recovery mission, even one like this.

"If only Mon Mothma could see us now…."

Graver muttered, he knew that General Draven wanted Jyn's father killed, he had dug through dozens of Rebel papers, the second they found Saw and found their way to Gallen, Andor was supposed to kill him on Draven's orders.

"Once we find Saw, like I said before, you evac, we can't risk the Rebellion catching or killing any of you, they find a deal Rebel, they're going to assume we've brought reinforcements to back up the Partisans, ok?"

Graver ordered to his soldiers, he wasn't going to let his soldiers go to waste, he had already seen too many men lost to the Empire to let a damned General who wanted vengeance at the waste of lives.

"Yes sir, we won't stick around and let the Imps get their hands on us…. Can I ask what the next plan of action we have will be?"

One of the Rebel soldiers under Graver asked, Graver grunted in annoyance.

 **(With Jyn.)**

Jyn rubbed her wrists and let the Tognath lead her towards Saw, she knew Graver was coming, he wouldn't let anything happen to the other Rebels, and she knew he would never forgive himself.

Jyn wondered if the fool could ever allow himself for once to care only about himself, then again, Graver was never selfish enough to let anything happen to others, he would never allow anything to happen to others, and she knew it would never change.

She continued walking till she came to a room with a curtain as a door, she looked at the Tognath who said nothing but opened the curtain, permitting her through and then closing it behind her.

She gasped at what she saw, she saw the face of her old mentor, covered in armor, decaying… Dying before her very eyes.

She wondered what had become of the soldier she knew so well.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, this will be the final chapter and I won't be returning to write more on this story soon. I am sorry, but I don't have many ideas for chapters as this chapter stated. I will post when I am going to post another chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf Out!**


End file.
